The disclosed invention presents a new, unique and original method for improved cleaning, sterilizing and storage of commonly used soft or rigid contact lens. The instant invention regulates dosage of solution to comply with cleaning requirements. This device overcomes many of the existing problems and inconveniences which result from multiple handling and ineffective cleaning which results from systems presently available to users. A typical problem is the frequent tearing of soft lens which results from excessive or improper handling by the user. Another problem with existing manual systems is that particles may become imbedded in the lens during manual washing. Also hand washing can be ineffective due to variations in the procedure by the user or lack of compliance with cleaning requirements. Damage may result to the lens as a result of the physical contact by miniscule particles during hand washing, resulting in scarring of the lens. By reducing the amount of handling by the user there is less chance of dropping the lens and contaminating or damaging it. Another significant advantage is the fact that since washing the lens becomes easier as a result of the present invention, the user will more readily comply with the cleaning requirements thereby reducing injury to the eye as a result of dirty lens. As a result of improper washing or contamination of the lens, infection of the eye may occur. With the increased populatity and use of soft contact lens there has occurred an epidemic of giant papillary conjunctivitis resulting from the dirty lenses. Also a reduction in the tedious procedure of washing will encourage more people to attempt to use contact lens who are now discouraged by the presently available cleaning methods. The problem of ineffective or incomplete cleaning of the lens by the present hand cleaning method, is overcome by the present invention by retaining the lens within the lens carrier during cleaning and by providing for cleaning of the lens by irrigation as a result of the recirculation of cleaning fluid within a confined and closed cleaning chamber by the manual or mechanical compression of the resilient chamber compelling cleaning fluid into the cleaning chamber by the base/pump housing through angled or otherwise situated apertures in the cleaning chamber structure. The lens carriers are rotatably attached to the support strands so that they will rotate about the support strands upon impact by a plurality of streams of the cleaning solution thereby ensuring overall exposure of the lens to the cleaning fluid streams. An interior accessory vessel may be utilized for longer term storage, soaking or sterilization of the lens within the lens carriers.
In one embodiment a plurality of angled apertures in the structure of the cleaning chamber produce a plurality of individual streams of fluid to create a helically shaped spray of cleaning fluid impacting onto the lens carriers causing them to rotate about the support strands improving the irrigation circulation of cleaning fluid on the lens. An electrically driven pump actuator may be utilized for automatic manipulation of the pumping unit and cleaning of the lens.
The instant invention provides easy portability and convenience of use with cleaning solutions of various viscosities and chemical compositions. Solution and lens may be left in storage in the unit and may be transported during storage without spillage or contamination until the lens are next worn.